That little push
by CutePoison
Summary: Sara's OD wasn't an accident. Then Michael shows up. Last chapter is up. Story is now complete. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, rainy October day when she first started killing herself. Sara let her thoughts take  
her back all those years, as the tears rolled unstoppable down her flushed cheeks. She could  
almost hear the rain pushing against the windowpanes, much like the syringe she had held poised  
against her vein on that fateful day so long ago.

She vividly replayed the scene:

She had hissed through clenched teeth, as the needle, much more successful than the rain at breaking  
through its barrier, had sent the drugs crashing through her unsuspecting system for the very first time.

At 22, Sara had thought she knew exactly what she was getting in to.

She had told herself that she would only 'use' every once in a while,   
only when she really needed to escape.

She knew that some drug users liked to be amongst friends when they used for the first time,  
but Sara had chosen to do it alone. She did most things alone, why should this  
have been any different? Besides, back then she didn't have any 'real' friends, just people her father thought  
she 'should' be friends with. She laughed bitterly through her spilt tears. Who was she kidding?

She still didn't have any 'real' friends. Colleagues? Yes. Aqaintances? Those too.  
But friends? She was alone. Alone, but not by choice, not this time.

She stared longingly at the needle she now held in her hand. She knew she could so  
easily make all the pain go away. All it would take is just one little push. She shivered at the thought...

He had done this to her..Michael Scofield.  
Done this with his smiles, his eyes, his kiss. She had been happy until he showed up in her life.  
No, happy was the wrong word. She had been complacent, complacent at least where her job was concerned.  
She had found pride and meaning in her work. Letting that meaning consume her had been a distraction  
from what was missing in her life. Then he walked in and everything had changed.  
Now she was all too aware of what she was missing.

She squeezed her tear filled eyes closed and thought again of that long ago day.

She remembered leaning her head back against the wall when the nausea hit her, trying to fight the urge to vomit the veggie omelet she had eaten for breakfast. She knew now that she should have just given in to the  
urge, and gotten the unpleasantness over with. But Sara had always loathed that sort of thing, so she had  
tried to sit still, had closed her eyes against the spinning room.

She could almost feel the bile rising up in her throat at the memory.

She had opened her eyes, seeking out the bathroom, the quickest route. She remembered wondering  
why her bedroom was so big, the bathroom so far away. She had tried to gain her feet,  
but stumbled back down when the floor moved beneath her. She had known that she would never make it to the toilet.  
But Sara, ever resourceful even whilst stoned, had grabbed the waste can beside her bed and neatly deposited her breakfast omelet.

She wondered now if maybe she should do this in the bathroom just in case. But what did it matter how they found her?

Sara had no intention of becoming a junkie again. Her only intention was to make it all go away.  
Yes today, as on that long ago day, Sara sought escape. But unlike that day, she no longer held any hope that  
things would someday be different for her. She knew that all she had was the here and now. And that just wasn't enough anymore.

If she listened closely she could hear the rain pushing against the window panes, much like the syringe she held poised  
against her vein..

Just waiting for that little push...


	2. Chapter 2

When Sara awoke she was no longer in her apartment.  
She looked warily at the tubes and machines surrounding  
her, mocking her failure. It seemed she couldn't do   
anything right. She could almost hear her father now,  
going on about how inadequate her suicide attempt had been.  
She sighed and leaning her head back, noticed for  
the first time the silent figure standing by the window.

At her sigh, the figure turned to look at her.  
It was 'him'. "Sara", he said walking towards her.  
"Sara, I'm"...he trailed off as if at a loss for words.  
"Michael, what are you doing here? I don't want to see you.  
I don't ever want to see you", she said barely recognizing  
the voice issuing from her mouth.

She swallowed and coughed, her throat dry and scratchy.  
As if sensing her need, Michael poured a glass  
of water from the pitcher on the table  
and handed it to her. Sara, almost dropping  
the glass, when his fingers touched hers,  
somehow managed to bring it to her lips,   
hoping he didn't notice how shaken she was  
from the contact. She was so thirsty.

She wanted to gulp greedily from the cool,  
delicious contents, but refrained from doing so,  
the Doctor in her telling her to take it slow, to only  
take small sips of the water.

Michael watched silently as if waiting  
for her to say something.  
She wasn't sure what to say to him.  
"Why did you use me"? was on the tip of her tongue.  
"What kind of a man are you"? was there as well.  
Sara had never been so angry with someone in her life.  
Not even her father, and that was saying something.

She looked up at him from the glass that she had  
devoted all her attention to. "I'm sorry, Sara", he  
said quietly upon making eye contact.  
Sara told herself not to trust him this time.  
Not to look in to his eyes and listen to the  
words her heart so desperately needed her mind to believe.

"Please go", she said hoarsly, this time from the tears  
she fought so hard to hold back.  
She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes again.  
Maybe if she did he would disappear?  
Hoping he would take the hint and leave,  
she closed her eyes and tried to   
pretend that she was alone in the room.

She could hear movement beside the bed, and then silence.  
Was he gone? She felt a tear leak out from behind her closed eyelid,  
but before she could brush at it,  
she felt his lips gently kiss the tear away.  
"I have to go, Sara", he said quietly.  
"If they catch me here"... She didn't let him finish.  
Instead, Sara pushed him roughly away from her.

"Of course you have to leave.  
So just go, Michael... Just go", she said angrily.  
"And don't come back", she said more quietly,   
shifting her gaze to the window, where the  
rain once again pushed at the panes.

After a while she turned from the rain soaked window.  
He was gone..  
But lying on the blankets, was an origami rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara fingered the paper petals of the rose, wondering  
how something so simple could tear at her heart.  
A simple piece of folded paper, and yet so much more.  
She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled  
the aroma of his lies. If someone had told her that she would  
one day associate the smell of paper with deception, she would  
have laughed in their face.

She crumpled the rose  
in her fist, and tossing it in to the waste can,  
promised herself that he would never use her again.  
She would never forgive him for this.  
She squeezed her eyes closed, wishing for a sleep  
that would not come.

Sighing deeply, Sara rang for the nurse.  
Maybe something to help her sleep  
would also stave off dreams of a certain  
blue eyed convict that seemed to haunt her sleep.  
"Hello, Dr. Tancredi. Was there something that you needed"?  
Asked the perky nurse. After the nurse left, Sara lay back  
waiting for the sleep aid to take effect.

When Sara awoke, her father was standing by the window  
looking out at the sunny morning. It seemed the rain  
had gone, at least for most Chicago residents.  
As if sensing that she had awakened, her father  
turned to look at her. "Sara, your awake",   
he said, as he walked towards her.

Sara was gripped by a strong feeling of deja'vu,  
as she was reminded of the previous night's visitor.  
"I'm so glad your awake", her father continued,  
oblivious to the expression on her face.   
"I was afraid I would have to leave without talking to  
you. You seemed so 'out of it'", he added.

Sara thought she could detect that old familiar accusation  
in his voice. His assumption that she would  
eagerly gobble any offered drug, whether she  
needed it or not, had always infuriated her.  
"Dad, how are you"? She asked, for lack of anything  
better to say. "How am I"? He asked. "I will tell you  
how I am", he said. And Sara steeled herself,  
thinking oh, boy, here we go.

"Do you realize the position you have put me in, Sara"?  
He scolded. "The press is going crazy with  
this little stunt you have pulled".  
"Dad, I"...she trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
She could tell him the truth,  
or tell him what she knew he wanted to hear.  
In the past her relationship with her father  
had never been about truth.

It had always been about her telling him what he thought  
the truth should be. Sara sighed, thinking why  
should this be any different? "Dad, I", she began again.  
"I don't know what happened. I thought I locked up.  
It was late and I just..I wanted to go home to"...  
she paused letting him fill in the blanks.

"Wanted to go shoot up"? He said angrily.  
"Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that  
what you always want, Sara"? He said,  
his voice getting louder.  
Then, as if realizing someone might  
overhear, he spoke more quietly,

"This could ruin my career, Sara.  
But then that has never been  
of concern to you has it"? "Dad, I'm sorry", said   
Sara, Genuinely apologetic. "I wasn't thinking",  
she said looking down at her hands to where she  
had unknowingly been twisting the blankets.

"You never think, Sara", he said, and sighing  
deeply, walked back over to the window.  
Sara watched him for a few moments before speaking.  
"Dad, what do you want me to tell them?   
I'll tell them whatever you want, it doesn't  
matter", she added, looking down at her hands once  
again.

When her father turned around,  
Sara knew she had finally said just what  
Frank Tancredi wanted to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sara walked in to her apartment,  
she had fully expected to see the evidence  
of her failed suicide attempt.  
She was almost disappointed to see that   
someone, most likely her father, had restored  
order to her home.

She sighed heavily and  
plopped down on the sofa. She looked closely  
for a tell tale stain, anything that would tell  
the story of what had once transpired.

There was nothing. No stain. Not even a pillow was out of place.  
No one would ever suspect that 2 days ago she had...  
Her train of thought was broken when her eyes  
traveled to the coffee table.  
Why hadn't she noticed this right away?

She wrapped her fingers around the paper crane,  
and fought with her tears once again.  
Why was he doing this to her, why couldn't he  
just leave her alone? Hadn't he hurt her enough?  
She was so tired of all the games!  
She was about to crumple the crane in her fist,  
when she noticed the writing.

She unfolded the crane and stared at the letters,  
willing them to make sense.  
The words written on the crane were not real words.  
Or were they? She ran her hand through her hair and stared  
hard at the letters.  
Was it some kind of code? How could this make sense?

The crane said: et e t he on ow tel t sk.  
Sighing once again, Sara leaned her head back against  
the sofa. She was not up for this.  
Why couldn't he just tell her what he wanted?  
Then she thought of something, and jumping up  
quickly, she went in search of her purse.

She swore silently, as she rifled through the  
contents of her purse. She could never seem to find  
anything in it. She made a quick mental note to herself:  
Clean out purse, and soon.  
Her fingers finally landed on what she had been seeking.  
She anxiously pulled out the origami rose  
that she had fished  
out of the garbage that morning,  
kicking her self all the while.

She stared at the rose, as it sat waiting in her palm.  
Then carefully unfolding it, she saw what  
she had known would be there: Me m a t mo gl ho a du.

She hurried to the sofa, and quickly  
compared the two origami figures.  
She placed them side by side.  
She saw it right away.  
She added the letters from the rose  
to the letters from the crane...

She took a deep breath.  
The message was clear:  
Meet me at the Moon Glow Hotel at dusk.  
Her gaze shifted to the window,  
where bright sunlight streamed through.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara had pretty much convinced herself not to  
show up at the Moonglow Hotel.  
When she found herself doing an internet  
search that afternoon, she told herself that  
she was merely curious as to the whereabouts   
of the place. But as the afternoon passed in  
to the evening, Sara found herself pacing restlessly.

Maybe she should go to the Hotel? Maybe she  
should listen to what he had to say.  
What could it hurt? "No"! She said aloud,  
startling herself with the harshness of her voice.

If she made herself vulnerable  
to him again, she would only be hurt.  
What could he tell her to make everything  
he had said and done alright? She could never  
trust him, that was the plain and simple truth.

Not after everything that had happened.  
Still, she couldn't help but feel this ache   
whenever she thought of him. She couldn't control  
her heart with her head no matter how much  
rationalizing she did.

She wanted him. There.   
She was finally being honest with herself.  
She wanted his arms around her.  
His lying lips against her lips.

Sara let out a frustrated scream, it's echo  
reminding her just how quiet her empty home was.  
Empty just like my life she thought.  
My life that will stay empty..unless.

Sara, quickly before she could change her mind,  
grabbed her jacket and keys and left her apartment.  
She still had time to make it before dusk.  
The web search had said the hotel was only a  
5 mile distance from her area.

Sara never even considered someone might be  
watching her internet activity. And in her  
haste to make the rendevous before dusk,  
she failed to notice the black car that  
was tailing her every move.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara drove quickly to the area of town where the Moonglow Hotel was located. She pulled in to the parking lot, wondering what now? She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Michael hadn't sent her any further instructions. She was sitting there debating whether she should go in to the hotel lobby when she heard the muffled ringing of a cell phone.

She quickly sought out her phone before realizing the ringing wasn't coming from her. The ringing was coming from the glove compartment of the car. She quickly flipped it open and grabbed the phone out. She flipped open the phone and stuck it to her ear.

"Hello"? She said, trying to keep her tone calm and cool. "Sara", he said quietly.  
And that one word sent Sara's head and heart spinning. "Michael, where are you"? She managed  
to get out despite what the sound of his voice was doing to her.

"Sara, listen. You were followed", he said calmly. "Don't look around.  
Pretend you don't know they are there", he added quickly. "Michael, I don't see how you could know  
that I was followed. Where are you"? She said,  
needing to see him, to see that he was all right. "I'm somewhere safe", said Michael as if reading her thoughts.

"Sara, I need you to go in to the Hotel restroom", he said calmly.  
"Go in to the last stall. There will be a bag sitting on the toilet lid. In the bag is a blonde wig and a change of clothes. Put them on".

"Michael, this is crazy", said Sara interrupting him. "Sara, this is the only way", said Michael.

"Ok", she said quietly, "tell me what to do".

"After you put on the clothes and wig", he continued, "take the keys  
out of the bag. There is a car parked on the other side of the Hotel. It's a blue dodge, old and rusty.

Get in, start the car and drive to the next town. When you get to the Reststop Inn, pull in to the parking area and wait".

"Michael, I don't know where the Reststop Inn is"! Said Sara, the panic she was feeling finally creeping in to her voice.

"It's ok, Sara", said Michael, his voice calming her. "Look inside the glove compartment. There are directions to the Inn  
on a piece of paper. Follow the directions, they will take you there".

"Michael, I don't see how this is going to work. What if they figure this out? What if they follow me to the Reststop Inn"? She said anxiously.

"Trust me, Sara", he said. And then as if realizing she might have a problem with trust where he was concerned,  
he added, "Just trust me one more time, Sara, that's all I ask". Sara didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Sara"? He said sounding worried. "Okay", she said finally. "I'm coming, Michael.  
I just hope you know what you are doing".  
Sara flipped the phone closed, unable to say goodbye to him.

Sara pulled in to the Reststop Inn. She had made the nervous drive rather quickly.  
The directions Michael had left for her, though almost anally detailed had made it easy for her to find the place.  
Though she didn't think she had been followed, Sara glanced cautiously behind her searching for other vehicles.

Satisfied that no one was tailing her, Sara pulled in to a parking spot and killed the engine.  
So far Michael's plan was working. Along with the driving directions, Sara had found another cell phone in the glove compartment. There had been a note attached telling her to ditch the cell phone she had found in her car.  
Per instructions, Sara had tossed the first cell phone in to the dumpster that was conveniently located next to her 'new' ride  
before leaving the Moonglow Hotel.

Sara adjusted the rearview mirror to look once again at her 'blonde' self.  
She found herself wondering if Michael liked blondes. Stop it! She told herself sternly.  
It shouldn't matter 'what' Michael liked or didn't like. She still wasn't sure what this meeting was even about.  
For all she knew he could be planning to try to use her again. Sara was telling herself once again to just stop torturing herself;  
to just wait and see what he wanted, when the cell phone on the seat beside her began to ring.

Sara stared at it for a few moments, then, snatched it up. "Hello", she said, and Sara wanted to kick herself  
for the way her voice shook. "Sara, I want you to get out of the car and go to room 362", said Michael.  
Sara tried not to be annoyed by Michael's straight to business greeting.  
"Okay, I'm on my way", said Sara. She finally gave in to the annoyance she had been fighting when she heard the little click, which signified he had hung up on her.

She flipped the phone closed and quickly got out of the car. Sara was relieved to see that The Reststop Inn  
was one of those places with private entrances for each room.  
Sara made her way quickly to room 362, but when she got to the door she paused for a  
few moments to compose herself.  
She was just about to knock when he opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

MICHAEL

Michael watched through the peep hole of the old marred door as Sara's disheveled appearance came into focus.  
When she paused for a moment as if to compose herself, Michael drank in her appearance. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she managed to look even in a cheap blonde wig. Unable to wait a second longer, Michael opened the door. Sara had a pissed off look on her face if ever Michael had seen one. And growing up with Lincoln as a brother had taught Michael to recognize pissed off at an early age.

He backed into the room giving her some space to enter. He couldn't think where to begin. The minute he saw her, all of the things he had intended to say to her had left him. He watched in silence as she shut the door behind her and turned to face him. Finally, with all of his planned speech useless to him, he said, "How have you been Sara"? He then felt like kicking himself for asking such a stupid question. "I've been better, Michael", she said making his heart ache at the sound of her cold tone.

"I'm so sorry, Sara", he heard himself saying as his feet moved him closer. But when Sara held up her hand to fend him off, his body stopped as if someone had yanked on a puppet's strings. Michael wanted so badly to just hold her, to make her forgive him. He wanted all of the things he had rehearsed in his head to spill out of his mouth and make everything alright. But instead he just stood there looking at her. When she began speaking he felt his heart ache even more at her words. "How is it that you can do this to me, Michael"? She said, and the hurt showing in her face was killing him. "How is it that you can make me feel like no one has ever made me feel? And that's not a good thing, Michael', she said quickly. "There's this part of me that wants to rip your head off right now. Then there's this other part of me"...she trailed off her voice quavering.

Michael could hear her pain, and wanting nothing more than to ease that pain, he heard more stupidity fall from his lips. "Well, my vote is for the other part of you, sounds less painful", he heard himself joke. How could he joke at a time like this? He was calling himself every kind of idiot, when he noticed the look on Sara's face was one of incredulity. Then when she started to smile and said, "Michael this is not funny", and began to laugh, he felt a grin pop on to his face. But then just as quickly, he felt it fade as he noticed her laughter had turned to tears.

He went to her then, his feet moving of their own accord. Then without hesitating he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Michael couldn't believe how good she felt in his arms. When he felt her trying to push him away he held her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm so sorry, Sara, I'm so sorry", was all he could think to say to her, as he stroked her back trying to lend comfort to all the pain he had caused her. After a few moments Sara lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked at him. She looks so tired he thought, blaming himself. He could see the confusion written in her eyes, as he pushed the hair from her face and gazed in to them. Surprised when she didn't pull away from him, he said, "Sara, I've been trying to think what I can say to you that will make up for everything that's happened. But I know there's no real answer to that question".

Then, with his eyes still holding her gaze, Sara just looked at him. "How about telling me the truth, Michael? That's all I ever really needed from you, y'know? For you to be honest with me, to trust me", she said her voice gaining strength.

No longer able to hold her gaze, Michael found himself looking down at the floor. He needed to look anywhere but her eyes.

He couldn't bear to see how she felt about him reflected in her beautiful eyes.

"Michael, tonight you asked me to trust you", Sara continued. "But how can I trust someone who doesn't trust me, who doesn't trust anyone? You used me, Michael", said Sara.

He squeezed his eyes closed as her words tore through him.  
"You made me feel like I haven't felt since"...

When her voice trailed off Michael found more stupid words falling from his lips, "Since you were an addict", he said looking up, making himself meet her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

MICHAEL

"So you know about that? You know about my addiction"? Said Sara, and he could hear the anger in her voice at his revelation.  
"Sara", before I was sent to Fox River, I did a lot of research". Michael began trying to explain, his words sounding lame even to himself.

"So I was research, Michael"? Said Sara, her hurt expression mixing with anger the more she spoke. "I am so angry with you right now, Michael", Sara said fuming. "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come here at all", she said and started to stand. Michael felt panic grip him, and reaching out, he grabbed her arm to keep her there, to make her listen to him.

"Sara, I need you here", said Michael, and he realized just how much he did need her. "I need you to listen to me", he said meeting her angry eyes.

"It's always about what you need, isn't it, Michael"? Sara said, as she roughly pulled her arm from his grasp. And Michael fully expected her to bolt, but Sara remained seated and continued to speak.  
"I need you to wait for me, Sara, I need you to leave the door unlocked for me, Sara", she said, and every word out of her mouth cut a deeper hole in to his heart. Still, she continued, "What about what I need, Michael? What about the needs of the people who will be hurt, possibly even killed by the Monsters you helped escape? Sara said vehmenently. "The Monsters I helped you break out of Fox River", she continued, and Michael could hear what sounded almost like hatred dripping from her voice. Was there a part of Sara that truely hated him?

"Do you know how that makes me feel, Michael? That because of my actions people could be killed"? Not waiting for an answer she continued, "I'm a doctor, Michael, I'm supposed to save lives not endanger them! "Do you know how that makes me feel"? She repeated. "But, wait you probably do know how I feel, I mean you seem to know everything else about me, Michael", Sara spat. And then she looked away from him and down at her hands.

Michael knew this was all wrong. He never should have contacted her. He never should have brought her here. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He was only making things worse for her, for them both. He couldn't stand the thought of Sara hating him. That's the last thing he had wanted to happen. He had figured she would be mad, but now he thought it was much worse than just anger. He wrapped his arms around his head trying to stop the thoughts that persisted.

Michael felt Sara's eyes on him, but avoided them when he moved to stand. He couldn't bear to see her look at him like that, like he was one of the Monsters she had helped escape. Michael didn't know what he could say that would change anything, so he did what he usually did when something was going all wrong. He paced. He saw Sara pull the blonde wig from her head and let it drop to the floor.

He watched as she ran her hands through her lovely red hair. He felt her watching him as he paced, but still not knowing what to do he continued to pace. When she reached down and grabbed the wig from the floor and headed towards the door he wanted to stop her. He wanted to tell her what he had brought her there to tell her. But he did nothing.

He finally stopped pacing when she shut the door, and then he turned to look at it. He wanted more than anything to go after her. He wanted to take her in to his arms and tell her everything. But he told himself she would be better off thinking he was dead.  
She would be better off if he were out of her life forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was flipping absently through the channels looking for something  
even remotely entertaining to watch when she saw the newscast.  
She felt the remote slip from her fingers as she listened to the voice coming out of the television: "Michael Scofield one of the Fox River 8 has been reported dead"... she listened in horror as they went on to say that Michael had been in a car explosion. Sara couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Michael couldn't be dead. She pulled her knees to her chest hugging them, and began to rock back and forth. All of the mean things she had said to him came back to her. She could see the hurt look on his face at her words like it had happened yesterday. In reality, it had been 2 weeks since she had seen Michael. She continued to rock as the words of the newscast played again in her head. Michael was dead? She couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't out there somewhere. Somewhere out there smiling. Somewhere out there dreaming...Sara felt the tears rolling down her face as she cried for him, as she cried for a them that never was...and now would never be.

Michael turned off the television as the newscast reporting his death came to an end. He leaned back rubbing his head relieved that so far his plan had worked. Lincoln had left him a message on the message board to say that all was well in Mexico. Michael had been worried when his brother took off to Arizona in search of a newly exonerated LJ. But he should have known his brother could handle the situation.

Now both Lincoln and LJ were safe, and that was a huge load off of Michael's mind. He reached and picked up his new identity, reminding himself once again why he wasn't in Mexico with his family. If Lincoln were to ever be exonerated someone would have to stay here and do the legwork. With Veronica dead that left Michael.  
He found himself thinking about Sara. Had she learned of his reported death? He couldn't help but worry about her. He tried not to think about her most of the time. The last two weeks had kept him busy. But now that his plan was in motion he found himself unable to banish Sara from his thoughts. Was she ok? Was she using? He knew thoughts like this would drive him crazy. Sighing deeply, he pulled himself up off the old couch and walked into the small kitchen.  
He unenthusiastically pulled a frozen dinner out of the freezer and stuck it in the microwave. Turning it on, he stood watching the little dish move in circles telling himself he had done the right thing. Sara could get on with her life now.


	10. Chapter 10

6 months later

Sara tossed the newspaper back on to the table. She had read and reread the story over and over throughout the day. Lincoln Burrows had been exonerated. The story was also all over the television newscasts. Sara flipped through looking for a station covering the story. Then telling herself that she was being crazy she flipped the TV off, and tossed the remote on to the table, where of course it landed on the newspaper making her want to scan it's print again for any mention of Michael. He was dead and she knew this, yet somehow Sara still found it hard to accept. She had gone to his funeral. Though, that hadn't proven anything to her overactive imagination. The casket had been closed. Anyone could have been in there. Those were the things she had told herself the first few weeks. Then she had accepted his death, or at least she had told herself she accepted it. Now Sara was at it again. Just the mention of Michael's brother being aided by an unknown source had sent her mind into overdrive thinking the unknown source could be Michael.

She was going to drive herself crazy thinking like this.  
She pushed her hand through her hair and settling down on the couch she made herself think about something other than Michael Scofield. Sara tried thinking about the Children's clinic she volunteered at 3 days a week. Since her OD, Sara had been 'let go' at Fox River, which was fine with her. She couldn't have imagined going back there anyways. Especially not after...  
There she went again. It seemed no matter what she thought about it would all inevitably lead back to Michael. The last few nights she had even dreamed of him. She sighed as the dream came back to haunt her. She had been sitting at a table holding a small baby, a baby with bright blue eyes. The baby was looking at her with such an intense look in its eyes, almost like it could see right through her. That was how Sara had felt when Michael looked at her all those days at the infirmary. The dream had ended with the baby crying and Sara's alarm clock going off in unison. And although technically Michael hadn't been in the dream, Sara knew that the baby she was holding was his. Sara was so tired of thinking about this! She needed to get out...needed to go somewhere. But the sad truth was, Sara really didn't have any friends. She was such a private person. After her OD she had gone to NA meetings, but she never let herself get close to other addicts. It was ironic that the people Sara might actually feel some kind of bond with were also the ones who could lead her back down the path of self destruction.

With no friends, Sara spent most of her evenings home alone. Some nights she would have dinner with her father, but those nights were few and far between. She got up and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. Maybe a long hot soak would help relax her. She poured in her favorite bubble bath. She almost didn't hear the phone ringing over the sound of the water pouring from faucet. She hurried in to the bedroom and snatched the receiver up. "Hello", she said slightly out of breath. Sara listened to the voice on the other end of the line. As the words were spoken she felt her legs give out. She caught herself on the edge of the bed and eased herself down to the floor. She knew the voice on the other end was waiting for a response, but she couldn't make any words come from her mouth.  
What was she supposed to say? What did one say to the person telling you that your father was dead? She dropped the phone and curled up on the floor. Why did everyone she loved always have to leave her?


	11. Chapter 11

SARA

A few days later

The last few days passed in somewhat of a blur for Sara.  
She numbly made the funeral arrangements, while trying to avoid the press. She knew that her father's heart attack wasn't her fault, but as a doctor she told herself she should have seen the signs.  
As a daughter she should have known he was ill. Thinking back on it now, she recalled how tired he had looked on the few occasions they had shared a meal. The painful truth was, Sara hadn't been close with her father for years. Somehow that didn't make things any easier, as some might think. In fact if anything it made his death a harder blow. Now she would never have the chance to change things between the two of them, to grow close to him again like they had once been before his political career took off. Sara watched silently as they lowered her father's casket into the ground. The rain falling from the sky as if a sympathetic companion to her tears filled her ears as it struck her umbrella. Looking down at the cold hard ground, she brushed the tears from her cheeks. Sara, in her grief didn't notice the tall dark stranger watching quietly from a far. Sara silently said goodbye to her father and gently threw a handful of dirt into his grave as another man she loved was heartbreakingly laid to rest.

MICHAEL

Clutching his umbrella tightly, Michael watched as Sara stood crying in the rain. He knew being there was risky for him. He was still a wanted man. But he had to be sure she was ok. He needed to know she would be all right before he could join Lincoln and LJ in Mexico.

He watched as she stood there looking down at the ground.  
He knew the pain she must be feeling at the loss of her father. Michael's own father hadn't been present in his life.  
The only father he had ever really known was Lincoln, and even the thought of losing Lincoln was devastating to Michael. He watched her now as she tossed dirt into her father's grave signifying the end of the service. He knew he needed to leave, but somehow couldn't pull his eyes from her. He had dreamt of her for so long, but none of his dreams did justice to the delicate beauty of Sara Tancredi. He felt his chest ache at the sight of her. He wished things could have been different for them. He wished he could go to her now and offer some comfort. Sighing deeply, he forced himself to turn away from her. He then walked quickly across the wet grass, praying quietly to himself that Sara would be ok.


	12. Chapter 12

After leaving the cemetery, Sara couldn't bear to go home. She knew that if she were to go home she would sit thinking about how very hopeless her life had become. She knew she would inevitably find herself once again thinking of a fix. Since her father's death using had become more and more tempting to Sara. She would find herself thinking, what did it matter if she used? Who was there in her life that would even care?  
Sara had never felt so alone, as she did when she had these thoughts.

Unable to face another night of loneliness filled with despair.  
Sara pulled her car into the parking lot of a local bar she had passed on her way home from Fox River many a time. She had never been there herself, but had heard co-workers speaking of the place on more than one occasion. Sara sat in her car for a few moments telling herself just one drink and she would head for home, just one drink to take the edge off. She climbed from her car, and making her way to the door, she entered the bar.

The place was smoky to say the least, and the doctor in Sara cringed as the second hand smoke entered her lungs, making her cough. She weaved around the men and women; mostly men, that occupied the small floor surrounding the bar. She was pleasantly surprised to find a solitary bar stool empty, as if awaiting her arrival. She hopped up on to it taking a seat. Sara looked at the bottles lining the wall behind the bartender, warning herself that this was dangerous. She could so easily replace her drug addiction with an alcohol dependency.

She was telling herself to get up and go home, when the bartender placed a glass of something brown and inviting in front of her.  
"The man across the bar wanted you to have this", said the bartender with a wink. Sara looked at the drink and then picking it up, she scanned the area the bartender had indicated. She saw a man looking at her. Sara raised the glass and giving the man a small smile of gratitude, she sipped at the drink. The brown liquid burned its path down her throat warming her belly. She sipped at it again enjoying the brief distraction the drink allowed. "You mind if I sit with you"? The man said. Sara looked up from her drink and nodded towards the seat beside her which had miraculously become vacant.

Sitting his drink down at the bar, the man sat down beside Sara on the vacant bar stool. "Thanks for this", said Sara nodding towards the drink in her hand. "How did you know this was just what I needed"? She added in a friendly tone. She took another sip of the numbing liquid. "Lets' just say I'm psychic", said the man grinning and taking a sip of his own drink. "No, really though, if ever I saw a lady needed a drink it's you", he said in a more serious tone. "Yeah, you're right. I did need this. I just didn't realize how much of an obvious wreck I was ", said Sara laughing a little as she looked down at the drink she was nervously twirling in her hands. The man seemed nice enough, it wasn't that. It was just that Sara wasn't sure she was up for this, especially not today. "I just came from my father's funeral", said Sara suddenly, as she looked up at him from the glass. "Wow, I'm sorry. Listen, do you want me to leave you alone"? He asked starting to rise from his seat. "No, please", said Sara grabbing onto his arm to keep him there. The panic she felt at the thought of him leaving surprised her. "Please, don't go", she added imploringly. "I really don't want to be alone right now, y'know"?

"Yeah, ok", he said smiling at her sympathetically. "By the way, my name's Alex", he said sticking out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Alex", said Sara gratefully. "I'm Sara", she said placing her small hand in his large warm one. She really didn't want to be alone and the guy seemed harmless enough.  
What could it hurt to have a drink or two with him?  
It sure beat going home to an empty apartment; to an empty life.  
Sara watched as Alex raised his glass and took a sip of his drink.  
She could so desperately use a friend right now. Sara smiled at Alex and raised her own drink taking a sip.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael lay in his bed thinking of Sara. After leaving the cemetery, he had been exhausted. Once home in his little shabby apartment he had sat pushing the food around in its little plastic tray until it had grown too cold to be appetizing. He had finally given up on eating and decided to try to get some sleep.  
But every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He couldn't seem to get Sara out of his head these days. He told himself to let her go. To just go to Mexico and start over with Lincoln and LJ. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that Sara needed him. Even though Sara had made it pretty clear how she felt about him, he still felt the need to look out for her. That was why he kept making excuses to Lincoln on the message board. He would tell Linc just a few more days and I will leave, only to say the same thing when those few days had passed. Michael knew he was the cause of most of the problems in Sara's life. And her father's death, though not his fault was yet another storm for her to weather alone. With him sticking around, he told himself, she wasn't really alone. He closed his eyes picturing her at the cemetery her shoulders hunched into herself.  
He knew she was hurting. He wondered if she were home in bed like him. Was she crying alone somewhere? He couldn't take these thoughts anymore. He rubbed his hands over his head and sat up, the springs in the mattress protesting when he swung his legs over the side of the old bed and stood up. Michael began to pace. He knew that it was dangerous for him to leave the apartment. Every time he stuck his head outside was another chance he might be spotted. He fought the urge to go to her. He had already risked being seen today. He told himself she was ok. She was probably at home. If he were to sit outside her apartment it wouldn't tell him anything. It wouldn't tell him she wasn't in there with a needle full of morphine. It wouldn't tell Michael what he needed to know to feel she was safe; safe from herself. That's who Michael felt was the most danger to Sara.  
With Lincoln exonerated the company had no reason to come after Sara anymore. He stopped pacing and picked up one of the newspaper clippings he had meticulously saved. The headlines read: Only two of the Fox River 8 remain at large. "Make that one", he said sighing as he plopped his weight down on one of the old chairs at the table. He picked up another clipping. Each clipping told a story. The 6 men he and Linc had made the escape with had all been either brought in or brought down. He had read the clippings over and over telling himself he had to be careful. He couldn't let that happen to him. Not after all that his family had been through.  
He knew it was foolish to stay here.  
But he also knew he couldn't leave Sara just yet.  
He would stay just a little while longer. Then he would go to Mexico and try to forget Sara. And no matter how difficult that might be he knew it was for the best.  
He would do it for Sara he told himself, anything for Sara.


	14. Chapter 14

SARA

2 days later

Sara excused herself, and pushing her chair back from the table, she headed for the Ladies room. Alex watched her walk away, her backside reminding him that work could indeed sometimes be fun. He continued to watch her until she turned a corner and was no longer in sight. He then casually pulled his pen from his pocket, and unscrewing the cap, he dumped a small round pill into his palm. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't being observed, he then just as casually dropped the small pill into Sara's coffee. He stirred it as it quickly dissolved leaving no trace of its existence. He then put Sara's coffee back in its rightful place. A few minutes later Sara, back from the Ladies room, pulled out her chair to sit down. When Alex, ever the gentleman started to rise from his chair, Sara motioned for him to remain seated. Alexander Mahone then watched intently as Sara smiled at him and lifted her drug laced coffee to her lips.

Sara sat across from Alex listening to his soothing voice.  
This was their second date, and so far everything was going well. Before leaving the bar the night they had met, Alex had asked her for her phone number. Sara, unsure at the time, but also unwilling to hurt his feelings after he had been so kind to her had given it to him. She had been surprised when Alex called the very next evening asking her to go to dinner. She had been even more surprised by the small thrill that shot through her at the invitation. Sara had told herself it was just that she didn't want to be alone. But sitting across from him now, she found herself wondering if maybe there wasn't something more?  
Being with Alex seemed to soothe her frazzled nerves, to make her feel relaxed and less anxious. She took a sip of her coffee and settling back she giggled as he continued his funny story about the dangers of being an office supplies salesman.

MICHAEL

He sat outside the restaurant, waiting impatiently for Sara and the man to come out. Michael had been watching Sara on and off for the last 2 days. On this night he had been about to leave his vigil outside her apartment when a man had pulled up in a dark car. Michael had sat forward in his seat in curious alarm as the man had gone into Sara's apartment. He had fought the urge to rush to the door and demand to be let in for the few minutes it took for Sara to exit with the man. The man's features having been obscured by the shadows had left Michael with no clue as to his identity. Now, Michael sat tapping an anxious beat on the steering wheel, as he waited for what seemed to him like hours, but was probably only an hour and a half at the most. He couldn't stop the rampant thoughts from monopolizing his mind. Who was this guy, and how long had Sara known him? Was this someone new? He put his head in his hands trying to fight the urge once again to go and claim what was his; what he wished was his.

He was telling himself to just wait, when a laughing Sara emerged from the restaurant followed closely by her date.  
Michael watched heartbroken at Sara's apparent happiness. He took a deep breath and was about to start the engine and leave when the man she was with stepped into the glow of the street lamp. Michael froze when he saw a face he very much recognized from his newspaper clippings. Michael watched with dread as Alexander Mahone took Sara's hand and smiled at her laughter. Then, his heart pounding and his mind racing as his hands clutched the steering wheel tightly Michael watched as Mahone opened the car door for Sara and helped her in. Taking a deep breath Michael started the car and waited. When Mahone pulled on to the road, still Michael waited. He watched the clock waiting. When 3 minutes had passed Michael swiftly pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of Sara's apartment.

Michael pulled up to the curb a block away from Sara's apartment.  
He knew that he had to keep at a safe distance. He knew that if Mahone saw him it would be a disaster. His blood boiled as he watched as Mahone opened Sara's car door for her and escort her to her front door. "Don't let him in, Sara", said Michael to the empty car, his voice sounding desperate even to his ears. He pounded the steering wheel in frustration as he watched Mahone follow Sara inside. She shut the door and that left Michael with only his imagination.

What was she doing? She couldn't have known him long. "Sara, come on"! He said pounding the wheel again. He rubbed his hands over his head and then leaned back in the seat. He tried reasoning with himself, telling himself that Mahone was an FBI agent, an FBI agent who wanted him.  
If Mahone is trying to get to me through Sara, he told himself then she is only good to him alive. Michael had read and reread the news clippings so many times he knew them by heart. He knew that Mahone had been under suspicion of using undue force, especially where David Apolskis was concerned. David had been handcuffed when Mahone brought him down.

Michael still felt sick whenever he thought about Tweener.  
He felt he should have helped him more. But the truth was, Michael's  
family came first. They always came first. And getting the money from Westmoreland's stash had been the only way he could help his family; to make a life for them in Mexico. So why then, he wondered now, am I not in Mexico with them? The answer was simple. With Sara it was different. When it came to Sara none of the rules applied.

He swung the car door open and stepped out, quietly shutting it.  
He walked casually towards her building, and around the side.  
He needed to find a window. He had to see what was going on in there.  
He crawled under the window and standing up, he pushed his body flat against the side of the building. He then turned his body slightly to allow himself to see inside. He watched, his breath catching in his throat as Sara smiled at Mahone. God, she was beautiful! He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He watched as she ran her hand through her glossy hair and leaned forward in anticipation of what Mahone might say next. He forced himself to look at what he could see of Mahone, which wasn't much, since the man was sitting in a chair with his back to the window. Michael couldn't help it when his eyes were drawn back to Sara. He watched as Sara's mouth moved but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She always spoke so softly. He knew his being there was dangerous, but he also knew leaving wasn't an option.

Michael stood watching her smile, wondering if she would ever again smile at him like that. Suddenly she got up and went into the kitchen. When she was out of sight Mahone stood up and turning, he walked towards the window. Holding his breath, hoping he wouldn't be seen, Michael slid his body along the side of the building into the shadows. He then slid down to a couching position to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

When Sara came back with the coffee, Alex was looking out the window.  
"Nice view, huh"? She joked, setting down the tray. Sara's building was only one of many in a row along the tree lined street, leaving her with the view of another building. Alex turned to her and smiled. "I was just thinking about work.  
Sometimes I do that too much, y'know"? He added looking a bit sheepish. "I think we are all guilty of that every once in a while", said Sara adding sugar to her coffee.

Remembering that Alex liked his coffee black, Sara handed it to him.  
"Thanks", he said and taking it to his lips he took a sip. Then, "Being a doctor I bet you do that a lot. Think about your work I mean", he added taking another sip of coffee. "Yeah, I do", said Sara settling back down on the couch. "Alex, do you know who I am"? Asked Sara suddenly, catching his eyes with her own. She then looked down at the coffee cup she held in her hands, waiting for his answer. "Yes", said Alex. "I guess I do know who you are, Sara. I just didn't think you wanted to talk about it", he said gently.

"But if you do", he added smiling, "I'll listen. I'm good at that, listening". Sara looked up at his kind smile. "Yes, you are good at that", said Sara smiling, and she found herself remembering their conversation about her father on the day of his funeral. Alex had been great that day. She had excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she had returned a new drink had been waiting for her. Then as they talked she had found herself relaxing and opening up to Alex, telling him things she hadn't thought she was capable of sharing with anyone. She had told Alex about her strained relationship with her father and he had listened. Now, bringing her eyes up to meet his kind gaze Sara said, "I made a mistake, Alex. But, in all fairness, none of the convicts are still at large. And Lincoln Burrows was exonerated for his crimes", she added sipping at her coffee.

"We all make mistakes, Sara. It's what makes us human", he said smiling gently. Sara looked down at her cup. "Yeah, I guess", she said. "You had a relationship with one of them? I mean, it seems like I read that in the newspaper", he said casually. Sara's head snapped up from the coffee cup she had been studying. "Umm, no. That was just a misunderstanding", she said suddenly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. "Umm, Alex I'm pretty tired, maybe we should call it a night"? Sara said rising from her seat. "Yeah, sure", said Alex. "I understand. I'm a little tired myself. Staring at all those little staples all day, y'know"? He tried to joke. Sara forced a laugh. "Office supplies can be deadly I've heard", she joked back lamely.  
Sara walked him to the door and opened it. "I had a really great time, Alex", said Sara smiling at him. "I want you to know, I really appreciate you being here for me right now", she added putting her hand gently on his arm.Alex just smiled at her, and leaning forward, his lips gently brushed hers. It was their first kiss, and Sara wasn't expecting it. She leaned into him a little returning the kiss. But after a moment she pulled back and smiled at him. "Good night, Alex", said Sara smiling softly. "Good night, Sara", he said returning her smile. Sara watched as Alex walked to his car, and got in to drive away. When he was gone she shut the door and locked it behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

MICHAEL

After he was sure Mahone was gone and that Sara was safe, Michael made his way back to his car. He knew he couldn't leave her. He sighed loudly, telling himself it was going to be a long night as he settled his long frame behind the steering wheel. He rubbed his hands over his short hair as the conversation he had just overheard ran through his head once again. He had been jealous at first when he heard Sara tell Mahone she appreciated him in her life. But the more he thought about it the angrier he became. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel, the brunt of his anger these days, as he thought about the silence that had followed Sara's statement. Had Mahone kissed her? Had she let him kiss her? Michael knew he had no right to tell Sara Whom she could or could not kiss, but somehow that didn't take away the sting of that tell tale silence. He pushed the images his over capable mind had conjured away, and sat forward in his seat. He had to think. He needed to get to Sara. He needed to warn her about Mahone somehow. But short of just walking up and knocking on her door he wasn't sure how to do that. He thought of his last attempt at contacting her and how miserably his plan had failed. He shook his head and ran his hand over his tired eyes. Leaning back he told himself he would not fall asleep.

A few hours later

Michael jerked awake disoriented for a moment. He rubbed his hands over his sleep filled eyes and looked at his watch. 2:00 am. He had been asleep for roughly 3 hours. He swore softly, and looking around to make sure no one was around he slid from behind the steering wheel and made his way to Sara's building. He knew he was being foolhardy but he had to see her. He told himself he would just slip in and make sure she was ok. He would be in and out of there quickly. He glanced around once again, and then satisfied that he was the only one on the street, he made his way to a window. Then popping the screen out, he pushed up on it, praying that Sara had been careless and left it unlocked. He was rewarded by his efforts when the window slid up with ease. He eased his long frame through the window and stood silently in Sara's living room letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

SARA

Sara rolled over, and at first not trusting her sleep filled eyes, told herself that the shape on the chair across from her bed couldn't possibly be what it looked like. However, when the figure shifted in the chair, Sara felt her heart begin to race in fear. She told herself to remain calm, to not let on that she was awake, but she was afraid she would give herself away with her breathing. Sara tried to breathe normally as her mind raced with the possible scenarios that could play out. Was it a burglar? Would a burglar watch someone sleep?

Then her mind still racing, Sara found herself thinking of all the rape victims she had seen in her career as a doctor. Her heart pounded harder and the hair stood up on her body at the mere thought. She had to do something! After the riot, Sara had sworn to herself that she would never be at the mercy of a man like the men who had been after her. She would never be a victim again. Sara was just about to take the only action that she could think of to take. She was about to swing around and grab the lamp on her nightstand and launch it at the silent figure, when he spoke.

"Sara, it's me", said Michael, and her heart stopped. "Michael"? Sara said after a moment, her voice shaking. Sara pushed herself up on her elbow and peered in to the darkness. She watched as the figure suddenly sat forward and his face was illuminated by the moonlight filtering in from the window. "Michael", she said again. And then in confusion, "I don't understand"...her voice trailed off, and sitting up she pushed her hair back from her face. "It's me, Sara", said Michael again as he stood and began walking towards her.

I'm dreaming Sara thought to herself. He's dead, and this is just another one of my crazy dreams she told herself as he crouched down in front of her. "I'm dreaming right"? She said looking into his shadow darkened face. "I mean, your dead, Michael. You can't possible be here". "I'm so sorry, Sara", said Michael. I'm so very sorry", he repeated and reaching out he took her hand.

His strong fingers slid across hers, and she felt his warm hand envelope her own. Sara still wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, she only knew that if this were a dream, she would awaken all too soon and Michael would once again be gone. "Sara, I"..began Michael, but Sara silenced him. "Shhh, Michael", she said softly as she raised her hand and placed it gently on his face.

Sara heard his intake of breath at her touch, and when he leaned his face into her hand's embrace she could feel the stubble of several days growth on her soft skin. Sara told herself this had to be real, he had to be real. And as he turned his face slightly, his lips caressing her palm, Sara felt her pulse quicken from his soft kiss. "Are you real, Michael"? She asked breathlessly. "Please tell me this is real", she said, and she felt a tear slide down her face.

"It's real, Sara", he said gently, and as a small sob escaped her throat he pulled her close.

His mouth found her trembling lips as her hands cupped his face.

Sara was so tired of being angry with him.  
She just wanted to feel him alive next to her, to feel his heart pound against her skin, to taste his breath, to feel him under her fingertips, and convince herself that this wasn't just a desperate dream, that she would soon awaken from, only to find herself once again alone in her bed.

She pulled back slightly to look at him, but the hot wetness of his mouth pulled her back in. She opened her mouth for his tongue, and the taste of him excited her senses. Sara pulled him eagerly towards her, pulling him into her. She wanted him, all of him, not just the tease of his lips, and the taste of his tongue. She slid her hands up under his shirt, and up along his strong back.

He moaned softly at her touch, his mouth more hungry than before. But then suddenly Sara felt him pulling away.

"Michael"? She said, and she could hear her own need, her own desire in her voice.

"Sara", he said breathlessly. "This isn't what I came here for. I don't want you to think that this is what I came here for" , he said sitting back from her a little. "Sara, I need for you to"...

"Michael, I don't understand this", said Sara suddenly, cutting him off. "I don't understand any of this", she said pushing her hair away from her face.

And then, her head no longer spinning from his closeness, she found herself capable once more of rational thought. "Why did you let me think you were dead"? Why would you do that, and then come here now"? She asked, studying him in the darkness.

He reached and gently put his hand over hers.

"Sara, I know you have a lot of questions, and I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but right now I need for you to listen to me", said Michael. "It's about the man you have been seeing", he continued.  
"Alexander Mahone".

"Who"? Said Sara confused. "You mean Alex"? She wondered how Michael even knew about Alex. Then she realized he had said Alexander Mahone. Alex's last name wasn't Mahone, it was Collins.

Sara pulled her hand from under Michael's, and reaching for the lamp on the nightstand she turned on the light, erasing the shadows from his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Sara had listened as Michael told her about Alex. And now she sat staring silently down at her hands. She couldn't help thinking in light of everything Michael had just told her, that it seemed a man couldn't want to be with her for the   
sake of just being with her.

It seemed any man she had ever been with simply wanted her for what she could do for them. It went back as far as Sara could remember. Back when she was an addict she was used by her boyfriend at the time to supply him with premium morphine. Then there was Michael using her for his own needs and those of his brother. Now, Alex.

Sara sighed and pushing her hair up from her face she looked at Michael.

He was looking at her expectantly. Sara wasn't sure what to say to him.  
She was angry, but not at him. She knew that Michael was risking a lot by coming to her. She knew that he could have just gone to Mexico to be with Lincoln and LJ. But he hadn't. He was here with her.

She felt her eyes fill with tears and reached to brush them away, but Michael reached and grabbed her hand. He pulled her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss, as Sara felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Sara, I'm sorry. For everything", he said into her palm. His eyes, which hadn't left hers for a moment, were filling with tears of his own. "Please forgive me", he said, and the tears began to roll down his unshaven cheeks.

Sara gave him a gentle, pain filled smile and reached her hand to brush away his tears. "I do, Michael. I forgive you", said Sara. She was so tired of pretending she didn't care, and then living with regrets when it was too late to change anything.

She gently pulled his face to her own, her eyes never leaving his.  
And their lips met in a tender kiss as the tears on his face mixed with her own.

When Michael tried to pull away Sara stopped him. "This is what I want, Michael. Stay with me"? She asked. And then not waiting for him to voice an answer, Sara pulled him to her, and his hungry kiss was the only answer she needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Sara cupped his face in her hands as her tongue explored his mouth.  
The feel of his body next to hers, brushing against the flimsy material of her night shirt exciting her senses. She pulled him closer, his mouth leaving hers only to travel to her neck. He sucked gently leaving a wet trail as he made his way down to her breasts.

Sara arched her back, and his hands slid under her easing up her night shirt as his arms cradled her body.  
He brought his mouth down on her bare skin, and Sara moaned with pleasure as his tongue explored her breasts, his mouth sucking and teasing her raw senses. She felt her stomach quiver as the passion she had felt for him the  
first time she laid eyes on him in the infirmary swept through her. She had waited so long to feel him in her hands like this, to feel his body excite her own to a level she had only dreamt of.

She pulled his mouth onto her own as her hands moved under his shirt, caressing his bare flesh.  
Sara ran her fingers over the tattoo that had always fascinated her, her fingers pulling him closer still. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him, couldn't feel enough of him. She pulled at his shirt to gain access to the pictures she had memorized.  
And when his chest was bared she brought her mouth down on his inked  
skin to taste him. She heard him moan and flipping him over, she continued to explore his body with her tongue.

She sat up straddling him long enough to pull the night shirt over her head and then delved back in.  
She pushed her bare flesh against his and they moaned a chorus as their passion built. As she eased into a sitting position he followed her, his lips finding hers as she worked his belt lose, and fumbled with his zipper in her haste to feel all of him. He reached to help her and then flipping her over on her back,  
he eased between her damp thighs.

They moved together as one as their passion transcended beyond mere pleasure, but a deeper connection.  
His mouth rained hot kisses along her neck as her moans escalated. She pulled his mouth up to her own needing to taste him again, as the raw pleasure she had craved raged through her leaving her spent.

Sara continued to move with him, reveling in the feel of him inside her, not wanting the moment to end. But as his moans and breathing grew faster and louder she knew it would be soon. She pulled him close, her mouth closing over his once more as he found his release. And then letting his body rest against hers, Sara relished in the feel of his heart beating next to hers, reminding her that he was so very much alive.


	20. Chapter 20

Sara lay with her head on Michael's chest listening to his heart. She thought of the many times in the infirmary, when as his doctor she had listened to his heart, only in a much more professional manner. When he spoke she could hear the vibrations in his chest.

"Sara, I have to leave soon", he said suddenly. And Sara thinking he meant leave her apartment, said, "I know, you should leave before sunrise. But you can always sneak back in tomorrow night, I'll even leave the door unlocked for you", she joked.

Michael laughed, and she loved the rumble of his soft laughter heard through his chest. She raised her head and looked at him as she realized what he had meant by leaving soon. "You meant Mexico, didn't you"? She asked softly, while trying to keep the sadness from her voice. "Yeah", he said in almost a whisper. Sara lowered her head back to his chest and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing to speak. "When do you have to leave"? She asked her lips close to his skin.

She felt his lips graze her hair as he spoke. "I don't know, Sara… The longer I stay"….he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. Sara knew how dangerous it was just him being there now. He had been here too long, because of her. And though she knew he had to leave, she didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to walk out of her life again.

"Sara", he said easing out from under her and turning to face her on the bed. "I want you to come with me, to Mexico. But I understand if you can't", he said never breaking eye contact. "It's asking a lot, and I have already asked so much of you", he added stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Michael", she said softly. "Everything I had is gone. My father is gone. My job"…she trailed off. "I know, Sara and it's because of me that everything is such a mess for you", said Michael softly.

She could hear the pain and sorrow in his words. "I never meant to drag you into this. I never meant to hurt you in any way", he said, and closing his eyes, he leaned in to place his forehead against hers.

"Michael", she said after a moment as she pulled away from him. "I know you had to do what you did, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by it. But I meant what I said, I forgive you". And then she leaned in to gently kiss the tears that rolled from his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Sara pulled back from him the taste of his tears lingering on her lips. "I'll go to Mexico with you, Michael", she said softly. "I'd go anywhere to be with you". He kissed her gently and then pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure, Sara"? He asked taking her hand and looking at her imploringly. "This is it you know. Once we leave we can't come back", he said tracing his finger along her palm. "You have to be sure Sara", he said still holding her gaze. "I've never been more sure of something in my life, Michael", said Sara leaning in to kiss him, her mouth showing him what no words could possibly convey.

Sara lay with her head resting on his chest. She had tried not to fall asleep but sometime after their second round of love making she must have lost the battle.

She raised her head now to look up at him thinking he looked so at peace when he slept. It was a look she had never seen on Michael Scofield and she thought it suited him well.

Sara tried to image waking up with him every morning and a small smile played across her lips. She thought it was something she could definitely get used to.

Sara lay her head back down on his beautiful tattooed chest and closed her eyes once again.

She found herself thinking about Alex and the obvious way he had been using her. But then refusing to think negative thoughts, she pushed it out of her head telling herself it no longer mattered. What mattered was that Michael was alive, and he was here with her.

She glanced out at the morning knowing she needed to wake Michael.

It was dangerous for him to be here, and now that the morning had come he would no longer have the cover of the night to slip into.

Sara raised her head once more to gaze at him only to find his eyes open. He looked at her and smiled softy at her surprise.

"Your awake", said Sara smiling back at him and meeting his intense eyes.

"So are you", he said simply, and then pulling her close he kissed her temple and held her.

"You have to leave", she said softly as she savored the scent of him.

"I know", he replied, his lips never leaving her hair.

"I don't want to", he said softly.

"How long before we leave"? She asked tracing her finger along his tattoo.

"Soon, I just have a few things I need to set up", he said. "It shouldn't take long".

As Sara traced her finger along the intricate lines drawn on his skin a thought came to her.

"Am I on here somewhere, in the tattoo"? She asked running her hand along his chest.

"Right here", he said pointing to his chest right by his heart.

Sara sat up to look where his finger was pointing. "I don't see anything that could relate to me", she said sounding puzzled.

Then she looked up at his smiling face. "That's because where you are, is much more than skin deep, Sara", he said gently.

Sara felt her heart leap at his words. Was he saying he loved her? She had assumed Michael did love her, or why else would he be here risking so much? But to hear the words come from his lips was an entirely different sensation.

Sara felt her eyes tear up and told herself she needed to stop with the tears already. But these were happy tears and it had been too long since she had shed any tears of this nature.

She felt a tear roll gently down her cheek and laughed softly.

Michael gave her a puzzled look, but reached and followed the tear's path with his finger. Sara reached and brushing at her tears, she sat up. Then knowing full well where this would inevitably lead if she remained there with him, Sara pushed back the blankets and rose from the bed.

She felt Michael's hot gaze on her bare skin and fought the urge to jump back in bed with him. Then quickly before she could change her mind, Sara grabbed her robe and put it on. When she turned around Michael was still staring at her.

"Your so beautiful Sara", he said softly.

Sara felt the color rise in her cheeks and let her hair fall over her face to hide the blush.

Michael was the only man who could elicit a blush from her like that.

"Come on, I think I have some Cheerio's in the kitchen", she said nodding towards the door.

"Cheerio's huh"? Michael said smiling, and then swinging his legs out of the bed he stood up.

Sara watched him dress, and found herself once again fighting the urge to never leave the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Sara watched anxiously as Michael slipped out the door. She had this horrible feeling that she would never see him again. She told herself she was just being silly as she went to the window and watched him climb into his car.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief when he started the car and drove away. She looked around for anyone who might be following him, but saw no one. After reassuring herself that everything was okay, Sara went into her bedroom and began gathering some basic necessities.

Michael hadn't wanted to leave her, she knew that. He had even suggested she buy all new things once they reached Mexico, but Sara had insisted she stay and pack a few things while he made the arrangements for the private plane that would fly them out of there. She closed her eyes for a moment remembering how tightly he had held her before slipping out the door. He had held her like he didn't want to let go. And his kiss was so sweet she could still taste it on her lips. She sighed hugging herself, wishing it were Michael's arms holding her. Then shaking herself out of her Michael stupor, she began packing once again.

She went to her closet and took down the box on the top of the shelf. Opening it she let her fingers run over the origami that sat at the bottom of the box. She carefully picked up each one and carried them to her purse. She was placing her purse back on the bed next to her small suitcase when she heard the floor creak. Sara froze upon hearing the bedroom door which had been partially closed swing open.

"Going somewhere, Sara"? He said with a small smile.

Sara stood frozen her mind racing as she thought what to do. "Alex, what are you doing here"? Sara said finally, fighting to control the rate of her heart. She knew she needed to remain calm, but was quickly losing the battle.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought, hey I wonder what Sara is up to", he said smiling and trying to sound casual.

But Sara was sure he must know that Michael had been there.

"So where are you off to Sara, a vacation "? Alex said as he took another step into the room.

"Umm, actually I have to go away on business", Sara said picking up a shirt and refolding it.

She tried to still her shaking hands, but having no luck she tucked them behind her back hoping Alex hadn't noticed.

"How did you get in here, Alex"? She asked looking up from her suitcase. "I mean the door was locked", Sara said watching him carefully from her position by the bed.

"No it wasn't locked, Sara. As a matter of fact it was slightly ajar. I was worried about you. That's why I let myself in", said Alex as he stepped fully into the room. Turning, he then closed the door and locked it behind him.

"What are you doing"? Sara asked backing up until her thighs hit the nightstand.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as he approached her.

"You're not stupid Sara. Let's not behave that way", said Alex as he came to stand in front of her. "Where is he, Sara. Where's Michael Scofield? You tell me where he is and there's no reason you can't walk out of this unscathed", said Alex nudging her suitcase with a long finger.

"Then you can go anywhere you choose. Maybe start over", he said gazing intently at her.

"I don't know where he is. I haven't se"… Sara jerked back violently her voice leaving her as Alex sent her suitcase flying with one quick movement. She felt the lamp behind her topple over and onto the floor.

"Don't lie to me Sara", he raged.

"I really.. I don't" …she faltered "I don't know where he is Alex, I swear"! Sara said as he stepped closer his face mere inches from her own.

"He is a wanted felon Sara ", said Mahone in a forced calm voice.

Sara could see Alex struggling for control and it scared her more than when he had shoved the suitcase.

She shook her head. "I don't…I don't know where he is", she said trying to keep her voice steady.

Alex held her gaze, his eyes smoldering. "Fine, you don't know where he is. But he knows where you are, doesn't he Sara?

So we'll just wait for him to come to you", said Mahone, and then grabbing her, he threw her roughly onto the bed.


	23. Chapter 23

When Sara's body hit the bed she felt something jab into her hip reminding her of the cell phone Michael had to given her before leaving that morning, making her promise she would call if anything at all seemed out of the ordinary. She knew it was her safety Michael was worried about not his own.

Sara knew she needed to find some way to use the phone, she needed to warn Michael. If he came back Mahone would have him and it would all be over. Sara couldn't stand the thought of losing Michael after just having him come back into her life.

The thought of him going back to prison was beyond terrible after all of their talk of a life together in Mexico. And then there was the very real possibility that Mahone would kill Michael like he had killed most of the others.

Sara eased herself up into a sitting position and pushed herself back against the pillows on the bed trying to put as much space between herself and Mahone as possible. Mahone was pacing silently and Sara found herself becoming more and more nervous as she watched him.

When Mahone turned to look at her Sara knew she needed to remain calm, to just answer his questions as best she could without giving him any real information. Mahone gave her an intense look and approached the foot of the bed, leaning onto it with his hands sinking into the soft blankets.

"Sara, it would be in your best interests to tell me everything you know", he said calmly.

Sara didn't say anything.

"Scofield isn't worth going to jail for is he"? He added trying to sound reasonable. Sara looked up at him.

"You tell me Alex", she said despite her plan to keep her cool.

"Is Michael Scofield worth going to jail for"? She said looking him square in the eye.

Sara saw him flinch slightly before regaining his cool demeanor.

"I think you have the wrong idea Sara", he said smoothly. "I just want to see Justice prevail. Michael Scofield is a wanted man. It's my job to bring him in", he said smiling slightly.

Sara felt a chill run through her. She knew she should stop, but more words tumbled from her lips, "Bring him in like you brought in David Apolskis"? She asked gauging his reaction.

Mahone flinched again and then a wider grin played across his lips. Michael had told her about Mahone's methods. She had been shocked to learn that Alex was an FBI agent, but when Michael told her that Mahone was a 'corrupt' Agent Sara had been terrified as she thought back on the time she had spent with the man.

Now he stood staring at her leaning in, and shaking his head as if to clear it he laughed.

"Your way too smart for me Sara", he said and then laughed some more.

"I guess you figured this out on your own, huh"? He said the smile and laughter evaporating from his face.

"Or maybe Michael told you when the two of you were shacking up", he stated coldly as he looked at the rumpled bed linen.

Mahone was staring at her waiting for her to speak. Sara wanted to ask him how he knew so much about Michael and her, but just then Mahone's cell phone rang breaking the tense silence.

"Mahone.", he said simply as he put the phone to his ear.

Walking away, he spoke quietly into the phone. "I have it all under control", he said irritably.

"No, he isn't in my possession, but I will take care of it soon", he said and flipping his phone closed, Mahone turned to Sara once again.

"Work", he said shrugging his shoulders as if to say go figure.

"Now where were we, Sara? Oh that's right. We were talking about your boyfriend Michael, weren't we"? Mahone said clasping his hands together.

"We were discussing you two lovebirds to be exact. And you know what some people say about lovebirds, Sara"? Mahone said in a grave tone.

"They say that if one dies, the other one dies too. It's almost as if the poor little thing can't bear to go on", Mahone said a cryptic smile playing across his face.

Mahone pulled a chair into the middle of the floor and sat down.

"I have all day, Sara. But you and I both know it won't take all day for Scofield to come running back here".

Sara looked down at her hands wishing she had gone with Michael that morning instead of insisting he return for her.

She knew that if anything happened to him she would only have herself to blame.


	24. Chapter 24

(Sara) 

Sara glanced nervously at the clock and then looked back at Mahone.

Michael would be returning for her soon. Sara knew she needed to find a way to use the cell phone in her pocket.

She sifted her gaze to the window, trying to think.

"Alex, could I please use the bathroom"? She said and began to rise from the bed.

"This wouldn't be a trick now would it Sara?

I mean you wouldn't be thinking about trying to jump out the window or anything like that"? He said as he rose to stand in front of her.

"No, I.. Really..I just need to use the bathroom, Alex, I swear", Sara said folding her hands together in front of her trying to will them not to shake.

Mahone looked at her for a moment. "Okay, Sara, but the door stays open", he said as he pushed her in front of him.

"I promise not to look", he said with a smirk.

Sara waited until Mahone left the bathroom and then quickly went through the motions of relieving herself.

As she sat there, Sara pulled the cell phone out of her pocket with shaky hands and glanced out into the room to see Mahone standing in front of the window.

Pushing the button that adjusted the volume, Sara fixed it so that Michael wouldn't be heard when he answered.

She then quickly pushed the button to access the only number programmed into the phone.

When it began to ring she quickly placed it behind the shower curtain as close to the door as possible.

Sara stood, and fastening her pants button she made her way to the sink.

She quickly rinsed her hands and dried them.

"Alex"? She said loudly praying that Michael had picked up on the other end of the line.

Mahone turned to look at her his hands clasped casually behind his back.

"Thank you for being kind to me", she said trying to convey to Michael that she hadn't been harmed.

Mahone gave her a surprised look, but then smiled at her as he approached the bathroom door.

"No thanks are needed, Sara. Unless of course you would like to tell me where Michael is in return"?

At Sara's silence, "I didn't think so".

Taking her by the arm Mahone led Sara back to the bed.

Being careful not to let her gaze drift to the bathroom in fear of alerting Mahone to the cell phone hidden behind the curtain, Sara once again trained her eyes on the window.

Please, she thought silently. Please Michael, run.

(Michael) 

When Michael heard the cell phone ring his heart instantly started pounding.

He reached for it and then squeezing his eyes closed for a moment, he flipped it open.

At first all he heard was what sounded like running water.

What the hell?

He heaved a sigh thinking maybe the phone had accidentally dialed in Sara's pocket.

But when Sara spoke his heart resumed its race horse pace.

"Alex"? Michael heard her say and his mind froze as he listened.

"Thank you for being kind to me", he heard her tinny voice speak.

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Sara was trying to tell him that she was ok; that Mahone had her, but that he hadn't hurt her.

She was obviously in the bathroom Michael thought briefly as he pressed the phone tightly to his ear and continued to listen.

"No thanks are needed, Sara", he heard Mahone say.

And the thought of Mahone alone with Sara suddenly hit Michael like a brick.

"Unless of course you would like to tell me where Michael is in return"?

He heard as Mahone continued to speak.

After a few moments of silence, "I didn't think so".

Michael continued to listen, but heard nothing. He was hesitant to hang up. It was his only connection to Sara.

He stuck the phone to his ear and started the car. He pulled away from the curb and making a turn at the next road, he headed in the direction of Sara's apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

Michael parked a few blocks down from Sara's apartment.

He glanced worriedly at the watch on his wrist. The plane that would take them to Mexico was scheduled to leave in a little over two hours. He tried not to think about it, but his mind was screaming with worry. He knew he could never leave Sara. He would die before he let that happen.

On the drive to Sara's apartment Michael had heard them talking, but Sara and Mahone's voices had been muffled, and he hadn't been able to make out much of what was being said. 

Michael didn't think he could have handled not knowing what was going on with Sara and Mahone. The cell phone had been his sanity's only salvation, as he raced to his destination.

Michael knew Sara was in danger, but just how far would Mahone go? Would he harm her? If Mahone did harm Sara Michael knew he would never forgive himself.

He continued to clutch the phone tightly to his ear, but he hadn't heard much in the last few minutes.

He cupped his head in his hands, his mind relentless.

Unable to sit still a moment longer with these thoughts racing in his head, Michael glanced around quickly and pushed open the car door. 

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, he shut the door quietly and made his way to Sara's street.

He made his way around the building and came up from the side, stopping beside the window he knew to be Sara's bedroom window.

He peeked around the frame spotting Mahone and Sara right away.

Sara was sitting on the bed her back against the pillows staring out the window in his direction.

Her eyes locked on him, instantly filling with emotion. Michael watched her fight her facial reactions to his sudden appearance, but her surprise was evident as she forced her eyes away. 

Michael looked quickly to Mahone, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, tapping his thumbs together.

Suddenly Mahone stood up, and Michael ducked back, sure that he had noticed Sara's surprised expression and was now coming to investigate. 

When Mahone didn't approach the window right away, Michael chanced another look, only to see the man walking towards the bathroom door.

Michael looked back to the bed where Sara's eyes were following Mahone's progress.

Michael shoved the phone back to his ear listening as Mahone used the facilities. Michael knew it had been a close call. If Mahone had seen him it would all be over.

Sara's head snapped back to the window and their eyes met once more.

Sara looked at him pleadingly, and shaking her head silently, she mouthed,"Go".

Michael having no intention of leaving Sara ever again despite the repercussions shook his head and put his finger to his lips to silence her.

Michael didn't want to let her out of his sight, but he knew he had no choice, he had to act now.

He reluctantly pulled his eyes from her worried face and with the phone still clutched to his ear; Michael made his way around the building checking for an unlatched window.

Michael was quickly becoming disheartened, but sighed in relief when he pushed up on a kitchen window and it slid up easily, granting him entry.

He looked though the window of the tidy kitchen and into the connecting hall. All was clear.

He silently eased his long frame through the window and onto the floor.

He glanced around the empty kitchen thinking briefly of the breakfast he and Sara had shared that morning.

It had been their first breakfast together. Michael swallowed hard as the thought occurred to him that it might also be their last.

Reassuring himself that he wouldn't let that happen,  
Michael put the phone to his ear and listened for a moment.

He heard the sound of their muffled voices as he silently grabbed a knife from the knife rack on the counter.

He quickly grabbed another smaller knife and stuck it down his sock, where its cool blade warmed quickly against his hot skin.

Then taking a deep breath Michael headed out into the hall that led to Sara's bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Notes:**

When I started this story we really didn't know a whole lot about Mahone and what was driving him. There was the assumption that he had killed Oscar Shales and buried him under the birdbath, but at that time it wasn't known that he was being driven by Mr. Kim, on behalf of the Prez. to kill all of the escapees. I wrote this with the idea that Mahone was just plain nuts, and driven by his illness to hunt down Mike. And since in my story Lincoln has been exonerated there really would be no need for the Prez to want Mike dead anymore. This story is just about finished. I hope to have it wrapped up before Christmas. So that said, please review. I love reading your thoughts and comments.

Michael stopped outside of Sara's bedroom door listening. Hearing no movement from the room, he grew suspicious that Mahone was aware of his presence in the apartment.

His suspicions were confirmed when Mahone's condescending voice rang out from behind the closed door.

"Come on in Michael. We've been waiting for you".

Michael froze. He clutched the knife tighter in his hand, his knuckles turning white.

Not seeing any choice in the matter, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Mahone held Sara in the middle of the room, his gun resting snugly against her side.

"You are so predictable, Michael. I knew you would come back for her", Mahone said eyeing the knife in Michael's hand.

"Now, why don't you lose the knife and join the little party"?

"Let her go", Michael said not moving from his spot just outside the door.

"You and I both know that I can't do that, Michael. Besides, Sara and I are friends, right Sara"? He smiled.

Sara ignored him, her eyes not leaving Michael's for a second.

"I'm so sorry, Michael", she said softly her eyes welling up.

"I'm so sorry, Michael", Mahone mocked. "Did you hear that Michael? She's sorry".

Pulling his gaze from Sara, he glared at Mahone. "Shut up", he said calmly.

Mahone's grin left his face.

"Come in and shut the door, Michael. Now", he demanded his jaw tightening.

Michael stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked to Sara, her tearstained face tearing at his heart. She was in this mess because of him. Once again she was suffering because of her association with him.

His anger growing, he snapped his attention back to Mahone who stood looking at him with a small smile.

"You want me, I'm here. Just let Sara go", he said evenly. "She has nothing to do with this".

Mahone nodded his head. "Your right, Michael she doesn't have anything to do with this. Sara has unfortunately just been keeping the wrong kind of company", he said apologetically.

"Tell me Michael", Mahone said suddenly. "Tell me what you know about Oscar Shales".

Michael gave him a confused look. "I don't know who that is", he said squeezing the knife tighter.

"You don't know who that is", Mahone said softly. "Well, then maybe I should tell you about Oscar Shales.

You see Michael, Oscar Shales was a lot like you. He was too smart for his own good. He thought he was so smooth the way he always stayed one step ahead of me", Mahone said pressing his lips together.

"But then I caught up with him, much like I have caught up with you. And then I killed him, just like I'm going to kill you". He smiled his eyes meeting Michael's.

"Drop the knife, Michael", he said coldly. "Or I'll just shoot her now".

Michael clenched his jaw holding Mahone's stare as he tossed the knife aside and brought his hand back to rest at his side.

Then pulling his eyes away, Michael met Sara's terrified gaze.

"Put your hands up, slowly", Mahone commanded.

Michael lifted his hands his eyes still on Sara.

"I'm sorry, Sara", he said softly.

Mahone shoved Sara hard towards the bed, but she landed against the nightstand and fell to the floor.

Michael moved to go to her, to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you", Mahone warned.

Michael froze, his gaze turning back to Mahone, his eyes furious.

"If you hurt her…I swear"…Michael trailed off.

"You swear what? That you'll kill me? Mahone laughed.

"You and I both know that your not a killer, Michael", he smirked.

"But then you are desperate right now, aren't you"? He said nodding his head towards Sara.

"Look where she is. And it's all because of you, Michael. That's gotta sting, he said nodding his head slightly, to know that Sara is going to die because of your actions".

Michael looked once more to Sara who sat with her back against the side of the bed. His eyes traveled to the small lamp that lay on the floor by her feet. She followed his eyes, her gaze landing on the lamp and then back to Michael.

Mahone approached him, turning his back more to Sara, blocking her from Michael's view. Michael knew it was up to Sara. She had to act or they would both be dead.

Michael knew Mahone was crazy. He had had his suspicions, but he hadn't known just how unbalanced the man was until this moment.

Michael backed up a little as Mahone stepped closer.

"Now, Sara", he screamed in his head. "Do it now"!

Mahone raised the gun up with a smile. "Say goodbye, Michael".


	27. Chapter 27

When the gun went off Michael's world became surreal, his mind replaying the moment as his body moved towards Mahone.

He saw Sara as she came up behind Alex with the lamp, her red hair flying as she moved to swing it at him. Mahone somehow sensing her behind him, whipping around towards her, causing the lamp's blow to glance off of his shoulder, pushing the gun down as it was discharged.

"Sara"! Michael heard himself scream again in his head as the impact of his long frame brought the older man to the floor.

He saw the gun fly from Mahone's hand and land a few feet from them… But all he could think of was Sara lying there covered in blood, as he rolled Mahone over, his fists finding an eye, a jaw, tender flesh, as he punched and punched.

His anger at the sight of Sara falling, the sight of her blood emblazoned on his retinas was slowly being replaced by the blood of Mahone as he punched the older man's now still form.

Suddenly Michael stopped, his anger spent, and crawled over Mahone making his way to Sara. He had to make sure she was okay.

She was leaning against the side of the bed clutching her bleeding leg, her eyes filled with pain.

"Sara, oh, God", he said clutching his head in his hands.

Bringing his hands down, Michael looked at his bloodied knuckles, and the realization of what he had done to Mahone finally hit him.

But he couldn't let himself think of that now. What he needed to focus on right now was Sara.

"Sara", he said again as he reached to touch her leg.

She winced and looked at him. "Michael, I'm okay. It didn't hit an artery".

Michael pulled the small knife from his sock and began to cut Sara's pant leg away from her wound. As gentle as he was, Sara still winced from his efforts.

"We need to get you to a hospital", he said his concerned eyes meeting hers.

"We need to get on that plane, Michael", Sara said glancing at Mahone's still form. "We need to get you out of here".

Michael shook his head.

"No, Sara. I've put you in enough danger. I can't risk losing you", he said his voice choked with emotion, as his eyes filled with tears. 

Sara reached out a hand and stroked his cheek.

"I'll be okay; I can take care of this myself. Please, Michael"? She begged him with her eyes.

Sara brushed his tears away with her thumb.

"Please, let's just get on the plane; let's just get out of here".

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face in her hand, his lips softly kissing her palm.

He pulled away and sat back to look at her.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Michael was already moving when Mahone's hand fell on the gun.

He was still holding the knife from Sara's kitchen as he leapt at Mahone. Before Mahone could grip the gun, Michael brought the knife down with force, stabbing it into the older man's hand, pinning him to the floor.

Mahone screamed, and reached to pull at the knife as Michael grabbed the gun.

Mahone wrenched the knife free and climbed to his knees, a look of pain mixed with anger clouding his features.

"Stop right there, Alex", Michael said pointing the gun at Mahone.

"Don't make me shoot you".

Mahone just looked at him.

"You don't have it in you to shoot me, Michael", he said as he climbed to his feet.

"Stop or I swear... I will shoot you", Michael said calmly.

Mahone looked at him his eyes filled with a crazed rage.

Still holding the knife, he regarded Michael coldly.

Michael met Mahone's gaze, his eyes unwavering.

Mahone grinned and then he dropped the knife, and put his hands out to his sides as if to show they were empty. 

Mahone's eyes then moved to Sara.

"So what now Michael, you gonna let her die? Bleed out"? He smirked.

"Alls fair in the game of survival, isn't it Michael"? He sneered. 

"Maybe the two of us are more alike then you think". 

Michael shook his head. "I am nothing like you, Alex". 

Alex smiled. "No? If you get on that plane and she dies, well then you're just like me, Michael".

"Don't listen to him, Michael", Sara said her voice strong.

She began to ease herself up from the floor.

Michael glanced at her quickly.

"Sara, don't try to move, he was saying as she winced and fell back down.

His eyes were on Sara, when Mahone came at him.

Michael's head swung back around as the man charged at him.

He pulled the trigger and felt the gun kick as Mahone went down.

Michael stood staring at Mahone's lifeless body for a moment, and then let the gun fall limply from his hand.

"Michael"? Sara said from behind him, but he didn't hear her.

It was the sound of sirens in the distance steadily drawing near that finally moved him into action.

Going quickly to Sara he leaned down beside her.

"Someone must have called the police", he said as he scooped her up gently. She reached for his face making him look at her.

"Michael, are you okay"? She asked as she gently stroked his cheek.

He looked at her for a moment not saying anything, and then reaching down he grabbed her purse from the bed.

"We have to get out of here, Sara", he said as he carried her out of the bedroom and through the hall to the front door.

He carried her to his car and set her gently onto the passenger seat as the police vehicles sped passed them.

Sara looked at him, his eyes meeting hers briefly as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. 

He pulled back and shut the door, and then walking briskly, he quickly made his way to the driver's side and hopped in.

Without a word he Started the car and turned it around. He ducked his head low as another police vehicle sped passed.

Michael then drove off quickly, the sound of police sirens fading away behind them.


	28. Chapter 28

Sara pulled her shirt off and sat back on the seat. She shivered in her tank and reached to turn on the heat, but Michael's hand was already there. She looked at him and then back at his hand as he adjusted the heat, and then reached to aim the vents in her direction.

Sara knew he was worried about her. She looked at him again and noticing his jaw clenched in determination, she knew.

"Michael, please tell me we're going to meet that plane".

When he didn't say anything, Sara persisted. "Michael I can take care of this, please"?

Michael glanced at her. He had been so quiet thus far on their drive. Sara knew this was hard for him. She knew it was killing him to see her hurt like this. And she was worried that he would let that concern cloud his judgment.

"Please"? She repeated again as his eyes locked with her own.

Michael sighed. "Sara….he trailed off and shaking his head he looked back at the road.

Sara pushed her hair away from her face. "Michael you asked me to trust you, now I'm asking you to trust me. I'm a doctor", she said as his eyes met hers once again.

"I can handle this, I promise".

Michael pulled his eyes from hers and back to the road.

"Michael"?

Michael sighed once again and met her eyes. "Okay, Sara. But you're sure…you're sure it's not?""…He trailed off once again and sifted his eyes back to the road.

"I'm sure, Michael. I can handle this", Sara said and began ripping her shirt into strips.

"As soon as we get on the plane I'll take care of it, and I'll be as good as new". She promised as she pulled open the glove compartment and began rifling through its contents.

She smiled. "Look", she said as she held up her find. It was a small first aid kit.

She popped it open.

"I can use this", she said looking up from the box and once again at Michael.

He smiled softly, but Sara could still see the concern present in his eyes.

"Now I just need a small knife or something". Sara flinched at the haunted look that passed over Michael's face at the mention of a knife.

She knew that he was thinking about what had just transpired in her apartment. She knew that whole situation had been hard on Michael. He wasn't a killer. Sara reached out and squeezed his thigh. Michael took his right hand from the steering wheel and covered her hand with his own. They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"I think there might be a small pocket knife in the console", Michael spoke softly.

Sara looked at him and then taking her hand from under his, she flipped the console open and searched its contents for the small knife.

"Found it", she said as she palmed it and tucked it into her pocket.

"Now I'm all set, I think", she said, smiling when he glanced her way.

Sara knew she needed more supplies, but she would make do with what she had for now. She told herself that as soon as they landed in Mexico she would get what she needed. She was determined to make good on her promise. She would be okay, she had to be. Sara didn't think Michael would be able to handle it if anything happened to her.

Sara reached and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled. She was smiling back at him as a car rammed into them from behind.

When the car rammed into them Sara felt her body jerk forward a little, but then the seatbelt was holding her tight. Michael hadn't been so lucky.

Sara sat frozen for a moment, her eyes riveted to the blood that was trickling from the large gash on Michael's forehead.

He must have hit the steering wheel she thought, and then feeling panic grip her, she heard her own frantic voice, "Buckle your seatbelt"!

"Hold on", Michael said determinedly as his foot pressed the accelerator to the floor sending the car shooting forward. Sara glanced quickly behind them to see the dark car advancing on them.

She sifted her gaze to Michael. He was fumbling blindly with his seatbelt, not daring to take his eyes from the road in front of him. Sara wrapped her trembling fingers around the seatbelt and snapped it into place.

Moments later she felt her body jerk forward as the car slammed into them again. Sara winced as her leg bumped against something hard. She fought the nausea that rose telling herself she couldn't pass out. She couldn't leave Michael alone in this nightmare.

Michael sped up, once more pulling ahead of the dark car. Sara glanced behind them again and then back at Michael. He was staring straight ahead his knuckles white as he clutched the steering wheel.

Suddenly Michael closed his eyes tightly, and them opening them quickly he blinked rapidly as if to clear his vision. Sara watched as he brought his fingers up to swipe at the blood from the gash in an effort to keep it from getting into his eyes.

Oh, God , thought Sara. She knew what was happening to him. His head injury must be worse than she had thought.

"Michael stay with me", she said as his head tipped forward a little.

Michael shook his head to clear it and looked at her.

"I'm feeling a little strange, Sara".

Sara nodded. "I know, Michael, I know. Just stay with me, okay"?

Michael nodded and blinked rapidly again before once again training his eyes back on the road. Sara glanced behind them as the dark car got closer to them. She looked back just in time to see Michael's white knuckle grip relax on the steering wheel.

Sara jerked her eyes from his hands to his face as his chin hit his chest.

"Michael"! Sara screamed as she frantically grabbed at the wheel.

Just then the car behind them slammed into them again and Sara felt the wheel slip out of her hand as the car left the small road.


	29. Chapter 29

When the car slammed into the tree Sara felt a sharp pain as her leg once again banged hard against the inside of the car. She closed her eyes against the dizziness for a moment, but they shot back open when she heard Michael moan beside her.

Sara glanced out the back window. The dark car was parked about ten feet away, staring menacingly at her. There was no movement from the vehicle, but she could hear the driver revving the engine. Were they going to continue to ram them until they were?...oh Gd! Sara's mind screamed. They had to get out of the car!

Sara turned her attention to Michael. His seatbelt had held him, but his airbag was deployed. Sara pushed the airbag away from him, and began to examine him. She looked him over quickly, but other than the head injury he had sustained prior to the crash she saw no other injuries.

Sara patted his face gently. "Michael? Michael you have to wake up"! she pleaded frantically.

Then glancing out the back window she felt her heart begin to race even more. Sara watched as the car door opened and someone dressed in dark clothing stepped onto the road. She told herself not to panic, that at least they weren't about to be pulverized by a ton of steel, but that was hardly reassuring.

The driver stood looking at them for a moment and then began to approach. Sara looked once more at Michael. He would be a sitting duck. She knew she had to keep this maniac away from him at all costs. She reached and ran her fingers lovingly along his jaw. Then leaning over she gently kissed his soft lips.

"I love you Michael", she whispered softly.

She forced her eyes from his relaxed features and glanced to see the figure standing about half way between the two vehicles, as if waiting for her.

Remembering the small pocket knife, Sara fished it out and pulled it open. It's small, but at least it's something, she thought as she pushed the door open. And easing her hurt leg out of the car she climbed to her feet.

Leaving it open, Sara tucked the small knife down the waist band of the front or her pants. She wasn't going to let them hurt Michael. She would die first.

Sara turned to face the figure in black. And then wanting to put some distance between Michael and this person, she began to limp painfully forward.

Sara's heart pounded as she drew closer. She stopped in front of the figure and watched as a pair of gloved hands reached to pull down the hood that obscured their features.

Sara stared hard at the dark haired woman in front of her. She had no clue who this person was. She noted the crazed look in the woman's eyes and knew she was unbalanced.

"Who are you"? Sara said trying to keep her voice level and strong.

The woman laughed, and Sara felt a shiver run along the back of her neck.

"Who are you"? Sara repeated a little louder and stronger.

The woman looked at Sara, her smile falling away to leave her face cold and uncaring.

"Who am I? Hmm...how to answer that"? The woman said lacing her fingers together.

Sara, who stood about three feet away, considered going for the knife, but she knew the woman must be armed, and at Sara's slow pace she would have plenty of time to draw a weapon and shoot her.

"Who am I"? The woman repeated insanely. "Who am I"?

She unlaced her fingers and tucked them into the large pockets of her coat.

"Sara Tancredi", she said suddenly.

"You know your much more beautiful than Alex said you were. Perhaps he was afraid I would be jealous"? The woman said cocking her head to the side as she coldly sized Sara up.

Sara just stared at her.

"I'm Pam Mahone, Sara. Or should I say the Widow Mahone? Do you mind if I call you Sara"? The woman went on smiling again.

Sara wasn't sure what was worse the cold stare, or the strange shape the woman's mouth took on when she attempted to smile.

"Your Alex's wife"? Sara asked confused.

"That's right, Sara. We were trying to make it work again, but I guess that's in the crapper now, huh"? Pam laughed.

"Alex was always dropping the ball Sara", Pam continued. "He was so convinced your lover boy over there knew something about Oscar Shales", Pam laughed again.

"So afraid the truth would come out. Do you want to know the truth, Sara. Hmmm, do you? Oh, please say yes! It might buy you a little time", Pam's grin widened.

Sara shuddered inwardly, but nodded her head. She was terrified. This woman was crazy, even more so than Alex.

When Pam didn't speak right away, Sara found her voice, "Yes, tell me. Please", she pleaded.

Anything to buy some precious time, Sara's mind screamed..

Pam smiled an almost genuine smile and Sara could see that she was an attractive woman, or at least she had been before the madness set in.

"Oscar Shales was driving Alex nuts. He put a huge strain on the marriage, Sara. You see Alex became consumed with the need to catch him, but then when he had him, he was just going to bring him in", Pam said in an incredulous tone.

"Can you believe it, Sara? And he would have too", Pam continued.

"If I hadn't been there. It was quite fortunate, actually. You see we were on the way to a charity function when Alex got the call. When we got there he made me promise to stay in the car like a good little girl", Pam laughed gleefully.

"But of course I didn't. I followed him. And I watched as he fumbled that ball all over the place. And then I stepped up. Oh, Sara, do you know how invigorating the first kill can be"? Pam said with excitement as she relived the moment in the telling.

"It can be so fulfilling, it's such a stress reliever. Maybe you should try it sometime, hmm? Oh, but wait your a doctor, thats right"! Pam exclaimed.

"Doctors only save lives. Do you think you can save your lover boy, Sara? Save the genius, save the world"! Pam laughed.

"Why don't you just let us go"? Sara said evenly.

Pam's smile faded.

"Now Sara you interrupted me! I wasn't finished. Let me tell you what happened after I killed Oscar Shales, okay? And then you can beg me to let you and your sweetie pie go", Pam smiled. "Okay, Sara? Great! So after I killed Shales, Alex was so mad at me Sara", Pam continued, and she had the look Sara thought, of someone who has just tasted something delicious.

Sara shivered as her heart pounded away.

"But of course he accepted it", Pam said bringing a gloved hand to the side of her mouth as she whispered, "but he did insist that we bury the body. So we buried old Oscar in our back yard right under the birdbath", she smiled.

"Wasn't that ingenious, Sara? Even your lover boy would be impressed, don't you think"? Pam asked nodding towards the car where Michael presumably still sat unconscious behind the wheel.

Sara felt Pam's eyes back on her, and was about to turn her gaze from the car when she thought she saw movement in the front seat. She pulled her eyes back to the mad woman and hobbled sideways trying to get Pam with her back to the crashed car.

Sara was hoping what she had seen wasn't just wishful thinking. She was hoping Michael was awake and aware of the danger. But if he wasn't she didn't want Pam to see him. Sara knew if Pam saw Michael get out of the car it would all be over. Pam would pull her gun and shoot him.

Sara knew that the only reason Pam hadn't killed her, was that the woman was enjoying telling her story. She knew she had to keep her talking.

"So then what"? Sara asked.

Pam smiled.

"Now your getting the idea, Sara. Good girl"! Pam said clapping her hands together.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief when Pam continued to speak.

"Well then or marriage got even rockier for a little while. Alex insisted I move out. To, as he put it, distance myself a little from the situation. Of course I agreed".

Sara moved a little more and Pam moved along with her.

"Everything seemed to be going great, but then he got this case. You know the Fox River 8 thing"? Pam said as if Sara had no clue.

When Sara nodded Pam continued.

"I think Alex had lost it a little there at the end. He certainly wasn't himself. All those little pills", Pam confided.

"He told me his paranoid idea that the Fox River 8 knew about Shales. Of course I knew it was ludicrous, but why spoil the fun, huh Sara"? Pam said as she tucked her hands away in her pockets again.

Sara hobbled a little more. And once again Pam followed, her back now almost completely to the crashed vehicle.

Sara trained her eyes on the woman in front of her. But she could still see Michael as he crawled out of the car window and landed quietly on the ground.


	30. Chapter 30

Pam brought her hands out from their place inside her coat pockets once again, and took a step towards Sara.

Sara backed up involuntarily and then made herself stop.

She needed Pam to stand still.

Sara could see Michael advancing on her from behind, and each step he had to take before reaching the mad woman was another chance that she would hear him behind her, and then her hand would go for the gun Sara was certain she kept in one of those pockets.

Sara felt her heart beat quicken as Michael drew closer to Pam. She knew she needed to concentrate on what the other woman was saying, but she couldn't seem to make her frantic mind obey.

Pam took yet another step towards her completely blocking Sara's view of Michael.

"So what do you think Sara? Do you think your boyfriend will wake up before I shoot him through the head"?

Sara shuddered at Pam's words, but before she could even think to respond with an answer, Michael's arms wrapped around Pam from behind pinning her arms to her sides.

"Check her pockets, Sara"! Michael shouted, his eyes meeting hers as he held the squirming Pam.

"Let me go you, son of a bitch"! Pam screamed as she struggled harder to free herself from Michael's grasp.

Sara cut the distance between them as quickly as her injured leg would allow.

She was reaching into Pam's pocket in search of the gun, when Pam screamed again in frustration.

Then smiling at Sara, Pam leaned forward before whipping her head back where it slammed hard into Michael's face.

Sara screamed as Michael grunted in pain, and his grip on Pam loosened enough for her to break his hold on her.

Pam's hands then came up and around Sara's throat choking her.

Sara fought the urge to bring her own hands to her throat to claw at Pam's in her desperate need for air.

Instead she reached into the one pocket she had yet to check for the gun.

Sara felt cold steel and wrapped her fingers around it. She didn't bother bringing it out of the pocket.

Sara pressed the gun tightly to Pam's side and pulled the trigger.

Pam's fingers loosened on Sara's neck and then fell away.

Sara pulled the gun out and pointed it at her hobbling backwards.

Pam touched her side and then brought her hand up to look at the blood dripping from her fingers.

When her gaze travelled back to Sara, Pam was smiling.

"Do you feel it, Sara? Do you feel the rush? Isn't it wonderful? Pam said taking a step towards her.

Sara shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, I don't want to hurt you. Please just stay back"! Sara said as she tried to steady her shaking hands.

Pam took another step towards her and reached to open her coat.

"Stop, please", Sara pleaded.

Pam reached into her coat and Sara saw the flash of metal.

Pam whipped around towards Michael firing the gun she had pulled as Sara squeezed the trigger.

Sara fired towards Pam until the gun was empty and clicked uselessly in her hands.

"Michael"?! Sara said dropping the gun as Pam crumpled to the ground.

"Sara, I'm okay", Michael said as he tried to sit up.

Sara hobble towards him giving Pam's sprawled body a wide berth.

She eased herself down next to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Michael held Sara's shaking body offering her as much comfort as he could.

He knew they would have to move soon, as the sound of sirens filled the air.

Sara looked in the rear view mirror expecting what, she wasn't sure. Another black car bearing down on them, driven by Mahone's crazed child, the police maybe?

Sara wasn't sure what she was looking for, but her eyes moved to the mirror for what must have been the tenth time since Michael had checked the pockets of the still body of Pam Mahone.

Michael had gone through her pockets quickly looking for her car keys. And upon finding them he had insisted they take Pam's car.

Sara had barely heard him her gaze was so intense on Pam's cold dead eyes.

Noticing Sara's look of horror as she gazed down at the woman, Michael had reached and gently closed Pam's eyes. And for that Sara had been grateful.

Sara as a doctor had seen many dead bodies in her career. But she had never in her life thought herself capable of killing another human being.

And then to look into the eyes of the person she had killed… Sara shuddered now at the thought.

She felt Michael's eyes on her and looked to see his concerned gaze.

"I'm okay. It's hardly even bleeding", Sara reassured him.

Sara wasn't worried about her leg. She was worried about getting Michael on that plane.

"I know your leg is okay, but what about the rest of you"? Michael said reaching for her hand.

"I'm fine, really", Sara insisted.

She knew it hurt his face to talk. Pam's blow had hit him in the mouth and nose, and Sara was pretty sure his nose was broken.

"You should keep your head back or your nose might start bleeding again".

Michael shook his head. "Sara"?

She looked at him again.

"Sara, I love you. I know this isn't the time…but", Michael's voice filled with emotion.

Sara squeezed his hand, and felt her eyes fill up.

She knew what he was doing.

They were both aware of the possibility that they were driving into an ambush. And Michael wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

It was the same thing she had done before stepping out to face Pam, only he hadn't been awake to hear her.

"I love you too, Michael. I have loved you for so long", Sara said softly, and hating to break the contact she pulled her hand from his to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Michael brushed at his own eyes and then reached to stroke her hair.

"It's going be okay, Sara. We're going to get out of here, I promise".

Sara forced a brave smile and nodded.

"You bet your ass we are, Scofield".


	31. Chapter 31

(This is the last chapter. I feel sad... I hope you all enjoyed my story! I hope you like the ending. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of your kind words and encouragement :)

Sara glanced up from the magazine she was reading when the water droplets landed on her bare legs.

The ocean breeze was warm and the sun was hot, but she was comfortable, or at least as comfortable as any woman could be in her 8th month of pregnancy.

She shielded her eyes as she looked up at the ocean drenched, ink covered skin standing in front of her. She let her gaze travel upward to meet his stare, the sky behind him almost a rival for the beauty of his blue eyes, but falling short somehow as it always seemed to.

It never ceased to amaze her how much more alive Michael looked now that he was a free man. As she stared he plopped down on the blanket, and grinning over at her, he laid a hand on her pregnant stomach.

Sara smiled back and looked at him as he lay back and closed his eyes content in letting the sun dry his wet skin. He was still as glorious to her as ever. She never tired of looking at the intricate design that told the story of the beginning of their lives together, a beginning that she knew they were lucky, so very lucky to have survived.

She had reflected back on that time on many occasions in the past 8 months. She knew they had lucked out. The plane had been about to leave without them. They had barely made it, and once on board she had looked over her shoulder the whole trip, thinking nothing could go this easy for them. Nothing had thus far.

Still, they had landed safely and she had watched as Lincoln Burrows embraced his brother in what had to be the most enduring hug she had ever witnessed between two men. LJ had then thrown his arms around his Uncle in an emotional greeting.

Sara had stood bleeding and sore, but never feeling better in her life as she watched this tender scene.

Once in Mexico, their wounds tended, they had made their way to Panama.

Sara glanced around her now at the white sandy beaches that she had come to think of as home, thinking how truly blessed she was.

Still, she knew everything hadn't been easy. Sara had fought nightmares and guilt over the many deaths that she and Michael had left in their wake in order to have this piece of Paradise. Many a night Michael had had to offer comfort as Sara awakened from dreams of Pam Mahone.

She knew it was something that would haunt them both for the rest of their lives if they let it, but they were determined to move forward and they had.

Sara glanced back to the magazine she had not really been reading to see the smiling face of a woman. The article promised she could lose all of her post baby weight by following this simple meal plan.

Sara lowered the magazine and draped it across her burgeoning belly.

She looked to the ocean to see two lone surfers and smiled as she watched Lincoln and LJ ride a huge wave.

They were happy she knew. And after everything the twosome had been through they certainly deserved it.

LJ had met a nice girl and was spending a good deal of time with her, but Saturdays were always reserved for surfing with his dad, and Sara was glad for that.

She knew these times meant a great deal to Lincoln.

Lincoln himself hadn't yet met anyone special. Sara knew he was still grieving the loss of Veronica Donovan.

She could see him healing though. It was in his eyes and the smile he wore more and more frequently.

Sara knew they were all going to be okay. She smiled as she thought of the baby growing inside of her; Michael's baby.

As if somehow knowing she was thinking of her, the baby kicked out in true Scofield spirit.

"Ouch", she muttered and then smiled. Sara knew their baby girl would be a fighter.

After all look who she has for parents..

(The End)


End file.
